


Star!

by devil_die



Series: Cam Boy!Remington Leith [2]
Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: 18+, NSFW, Other, Smut, porn star, porn star! remington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Remington decides to give his fans a little show.
Series: Cam Boy!Remington Leith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Star!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: the summary of this sucks ass bc i can't easily do one without ruining it completely but uh yeah this is smut like pure smut so

Remington snuggled into his soft bed and let out a small yawn as he grabbed onto a pillow he had kept close and usually snuggled while he was getting everything ready. He kept his toys in a box under the bed so he had drug it out before he got comfy and had it open to the side. He pulled his laptop open and squirmed around a little on his bed as it started to come up. Once it was up, he quickly went to his account and logged in. He had a lot of traction already going with his videos he had posted before getting big and all his old live ones were getting comments and views. He grinned a little as he tugged the edge of his shirt down a little more. Once it was starting, he put his pillow to the side and moved so he was sitting on his knees.  
“Hey guys..” he said with a small smile and waved at the camera a little. It felt silly at first but as he kept going he was getting more and more use to it. He let out a small yawn and rubbed at his eyes a little. “Sorry I’m a little sleepy…” he told the camera before yawning again and letting his arms stretch over his head and his shirt rode up from it. It showed off the pale skin of his stomach and thighs, some of the ink on his skin along with his cock. Which got a rush of comments from all his viewers.  
He giggled softly before playing with the edge of it again. “Should I take it off?” He asked playfully as he lifted it again showing off more of his thighs. But then he pulled his shirt off as soon as messages of “yes!” flooded in. He pulled it off slowly making sure to show off his skin and tattoos to the camera. He tossed it to the side once he fully had it off. He smiled more as he read all the messages. Then he leaned forward to grab something from his toy box. He sat back down with one of his larger dildos and some lube. He sat the lube to the side before holding the dildo up to his mouth. He watched the comments as he slowly licked at the tip of it. Then he closed his eyes and started to take the tip of it into his mouth and sucked on it softly. He swirled his tongue around the tip before taking more in his mouth. He had learned that he had to go slow to make the viewer go nuts. Once he pulled it out he smirked a little as he let his mouth stay open and panting softly. But then he reached forward and grabbed the lube. Slowly, he started to cover it with it with the lube before sitting it down in the bed. “Should I face the camera or back to it?” He asked as he watched all the comments come in. They were torn with no clear winner so he smirked a little to himself. He held onto the dildo so it wouldn’t fall over. He moved so he was standing on his knees. He lined the dildo up with his entrance and slowly started to sit down on it. He gasped loudly as it started to push into him.  
Remi heard a rush of messages coming in as he kept going slow. When he opened his eyes to see the comments telling him to go faster. He let out a small whimper and then pushed the full length of the dildo inside of him. He let out a loud moan as his body shook from it all. But after a few minutes he started to move so he was pulling himself off of the dildo and then taking it back in himself. He let out small gasps as he bounced up and down on it letting out a loud moan each time it went back into him. His cock had grown almost painfully hard as he did this. And then he felt his cock start to bounce sending more pleasure through it. But then he felt close to cumming.  
A loud moan ripped out of his throat as Remi felt himself cum. He sunk low onto the dildo as he whimpered softly as his body shook. His laptop kept going off with comment notifications but he couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to them because it just felt way too good. He signed on deciding to read them later and fell back into the bed without even pulling the toy out of himself.


End file.
